findingcarterfandomcom-20200214-history
One Hour Photo/Quotes
Carter: This building has its own zip code? Elizabeth: Yeah, mail delivery became really efficient just when we stopped using it. Carter: But… these pictures are so creepy. Whoever took them was, like, stalking you. Elizabeth: Carter, you're not going to like what I'm about to say. Carter: What? Elizabeth: As you can see, I'm pregnant in these pictures… three years later, Lori kidnaps you, and then we find you, and she leads you back to these pictures. We do have a stalker—it's Lori Stevens. She wants us to know it. Carter: Yeah, you're right—I didn't want to hear that. Carter: I was raised by your stalker? Oh, my God. Carter: Did she even want me? Elizabeth: What do you mean? Carter: Well, she was stalking you for years—what, all because she wanted a three-year-old child? Doesn't make any sense. David: None of this makes sense. Elizabeth: Carter, I told you a while back that I was gonna stop looking for Lori. Carter: No. I don't think you should stop looking for her; I think you should keep going… and I wanna help you. Elizabeth: You sure you wanna do this? Just a couple of days ago, you thought of her as your mother. Carter: Yeah, but… I guess she's not. In fact, I don't even really know her real name. I don't even know if she wanted a kid, or if she just took me because she wanted to hurt you. David: Why would she want to hurt us? Grant: God, you look horrible. Max: I sound very depressing; I'm sorry about that. Carter: Max, you couldn't be depressing, even if you tried. Max: Heard I made a mess at the mini-mart; probably lost that job, huh? Carter: Alright, I didn't mean you should try. Max: Somebody else, you should say something, so I don't feel like I'm bringing down the room here. Grant: Well… I am getting a D in Science… David: You are? Elizabeth: What? Taylor: Why would you bring that up? Grant: Because I'm trying to help Max out. He doesn't wanna be the one bringin' down the room, so I figured, okay, I'll do it. Max: You big fluke, get over here, give me a hug. Carter: You're lookin' very Dead Poet's Society today. David: That's fine, go ahead, because I don't have a lot of time for taunting this morning. Carter: That's fine, I'm done. David: Oh. Carter: Hi, you must b—mom…? Lori: Hi, baby. Lori: So, I guess you like having a family, a sister—''twin'' sister. Carter: Yeah, and a brother. Lori: Oh! He's new. Carter: Yeah, he's great. Lori: And your dad… what's it like finally havin' a dad? Carter: Yeah, it's, um, it's had its ups and downs. Lori: But… it's stupid of me to ever think I had a chance of getting you back… Carter: No, it wasn't. Lori: Carter, I always, always planned to tell you the truth, but I kept putting it off and putting it off, and then… what did they tell you? Carter: Who? Lori: David and Elizabeth. I mean, they must have told you their version, which obviously was very convincing, since David was the one to call me and tell me that you picked them over me. Carter: I didn't pick them over you—I couldn't pick; that was the point. Lori: You spent three months with them—how does that wipe out thirteen years with me? Carter: It doesn't, but Mom! We shouldn't have had those. Lori: You don't mean that… Carter: But it was all based on a lie. Lori: Baby, why would you believe anything I say? I was gonna ask you to give this to David, but now I think you should keep it. They made it absolutely impossible for me to ever tell you truth, but you deserve the truth. Get it from them. You were the very best part of my life—the very, very best. You still call me "mom", so I'm your mom? Not Elizabeth…? Carter: I'm sorry. Lori: It's okay—hey, it's okay! This is your home; that's how it should be, but I will always think of you as my baby, and I love you… love you more… not possible… yes, possible. Max: I'm sorry, I'm just… I'm mad at me. Taylor: Max, why would you be mad at yourself? Max: 'Cause I'm not getting it! I'm not getting that I'm shot, and that I'm here, and I keep waking up every morning thinking that I can go do whatever I normally want to do, and I can't! I can't go to work, and I'm a little scared about it! Taylor: I wish I could help you, but I-I don't know how to help you! Max: You can't, but your mom can. Taylor: My mom…? Max: I have to see that tape from the mini-mart. Taylor: No, you don't— Max: Yes. That's the only way I'm gonna get it through my head of how I ended up here. David: Carter, how can you believe a woman who has lied to you for thirteen years? Carter: How can I believe a man who wrote a book about my life, which he swore to me he wouldn't? I have two options here, and they both suck. Why don't you tell me who I'm supposed to believe? Elizabeth: I am so sorry, it's just… I just, I had a horrible day. All I want for dinner is a big bowl of chocolate ice cream. Grant: Yeah… I sorta ate that, too. Max: Where are all your books? Why don't you have any books, Taylor, I never see you doin' any homework! Taylor: I don't have any. Max: You don't have any homework? Taylor: No. I'm taking some time off. Max: From what? Taylor: From school. I'm taking a leave of absence; it's not a big deal. Max: Not because of me… Taylor: Max! Of course it's because of you! Max: I want you to go. Taylor: You're ordering me to go to school? Max: No, I'm ordering you to go away; I want you to leave. Taylor: I'll leave, but… I'm gonna come back… Max: Don't come back; I want you to get the hell outta here—and stay gone. Taylor: Okay, sorry. Elizabeth: I'm meeting your therapist for coffee. Carter: You're meeting her? Elizabeth: Yeah; she seems to have concerns about you. Carter: Is that what she told you? Elizabeth: Yeah. Carter: So… you're meeting her? Elizabeth: Yeah… you have a problem with that? Carter: Yeah. Elizabeth: Lori's going to prison—probably for twenty years. Carter: Yep, 'cause she's my kidnapper. Elizabeth: Yes, she is. Carter: And you're my mother. Elizabeth: I'm never gonna… get used to you saying that. Elizabeth: This place is surrounded by undercover cops. Carter: She has a history of getting away when you say that. Elizabeth: I'm gonna get Lori, because this time, I have you on my side, and that means everything to me. Taylor: Max, I'm scared you're breaking up with me. Max: I am. Taylor: Please,'' don't''. Max: Taylor, I can't stay here; I gotta go back home. Taylor: That's only two hours away! Max: Taylor, you are a wonderful person. I don't even think you know how wonderful you are, but I'' do, and I am ''not enough; I can't take the place of your family, and your friends, and your education, and all the things that you had goin' for ya in your life before I got shot. Taylor: You already have. Max: We both have to get back to work on getting our lives together… okay? You can say it. Taylor: Okay. Taylor: Six "reallys". Max: Forever. Lori: I'm so disappointed. Carter: Mom… Lori: You know, if there's one thing I learned being a fugitive all these months, it's how to spot unmarked police cars and undercover cops. And I was so looking forward to finally chatting with Elizabeth—you know, mom to mom? We have so much in common—you and David… Oh, baby, you do not look at all well. Let's get ya outta here… come on. Lori: You didn't belong with those people. Carter: Where? Lori: You're going with me; we're perfect together, remember? Elizabeth: Carter!